rblx_databrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
Badges are earnable achievements that players can obtain through doing various things in either Databrawl Roleplay or Databrawl's Battle Zone. Battle Zone Badges Heart Breaker The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Consume 5 Program Hearts as either a Virus or a Malware." Originally, when this badge was added to the game, the requirement in order to obtain it was to eat 10 Program Hearts instead of 5. The badge also originally had a different name, which was "Eat Your Heart Out!" Battle Hardened The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Obtain 50 KOs" All KOs for this badge must be obtained in one game session, meaning if the player disconnects or leaves the server, they will have to start over from 0 KOs. Monstrous Mayhem The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Obtain 100 KOs" All KOs for this badge must be obtained in one game session, meaning if the player disconnects or leaves the server, they will have to start over from 0 KOs. Absolute Madman The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Obtain 200 KOs" All KOs for this badge must be obtained in one game session, meaning if the player disconnects or leaves the server, they will have to start over from 0 KOs. Hunger Management The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Provide food to 10 allies on any team" Originally, this badge could only be obtained as a Program, as only Programs could provide food for teams due to Captured/Infected Chubbs not being in the game during that time period. Home Run! The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Using "Baseball.bat", knock an enemy player across the map!" Originally, this badge was also a requirement in order to earn the "Dataverse Grandmaster" badge, but this was removed from the Grandmaster Badge requirement list sometime down the line, probably because the badge is based more on chance than skill. Getting the Hang of Things The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Play on a server for 5 minutes (Note: You must be alive and in the battlefield to gain progress on total playtime)" Originally the badge had a different name, which was either "Experiencing" ''or ''"Enjoying" ''(More than likely the former). Enjoying the Moment The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: ''"Play on a server for 15 minutes" Originally, the badge had a different name, which was either "Experiencing" ''or ''"Enjoying" ''(More than likely the latter). Getting Addicted The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows:"Play on a server for 30 minutes"'' Originally, the badge had a different name, which was "Addicted" . Strong Obsession The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Play on a server for 1 hour" Originally, the badge had a different name, which was "Obsessed". War Never Changes The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Play on a server for 2 hours" Unlike the other time badges, the title of this badge was always "War Never Changes". However, originally, when the badge was still being created, the icon for the badge was different and showed an extreme close-up of a Program's face with blue and pink lighting on it. Once the badge was finalized, it was changed to the current icon. Dataverse Grandmaster The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows, with errors left intact: "Collect the badges "Heart Breaker," "Absolute Madman," "Hunger Management and "War Never Changes" to unlock a prize worthy of royalty... the Grandmaster's Crown and golden weapons." Upon earning the badge, the player receives a crown accessory, which is a retextured Fruit Pebbles ROBLOX crown. In-game, it sparkles and glows, and any weapons the player pulls out will also be golden and sparkly. A misconception that once existed about the badge's rewards was that it would also give buffed weapons and/or health, however this was never the case. All prizes earned from this badge are cosmetic and do not affect gameplay. Originally, the badge required the "Home Run!" badge in order to be obtained, but this was changed sometime later down the line, presumably because the "Home Run" badge relies more on luck than skill. Long live the King The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Kill an enemy who's wearing the Grandmaster's Crown." It is a reference to the scene in Disney's "The Lion King" (1994 version) where the sinister lion named "Scar" throws his own brother "Mufasa" over the edge of a rocky ledge. By the Book! The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "You read the rules!" As the description suggests, the badge is obtained by reading the rules that pop up upon starting the game. Explosive Results The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Get 5 kills from a single mine" Originally, the requirement was to either obtain 10 kills or to obtain 15 kills from a single mine, whether it was 10 or 15 is currently unknown. Grave Mistake The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "As a Program, feed 3 enemies in a single life. Upon doing this, you will be corrupted and forced onto a corruption team. You will need to earn 3 kills to be able to change teams." The badge was added to the game around June 17, 2018. Risk The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows:'' '' "Get a streak of 5 kills" The badge was added to the game around June 17, 2018. Threat The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Get a streak of 10 kills" The badge was added to the game around June 17, 2018. Menace The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "Get a streak of 25 kills" The badge was added to the game around June 17, 2018. The Big Bumblebee This badge was obtained by taking out 1/100th of 3x3Eyes' health during the 2018 Beesmas event. It gave players a beekeeper hat as its prize. It is no longer obtainable. Fun for All! The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "As a Program, participate in triggering an event for your team." The badge was added to the game on October 26, 2019. Spoils of War The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "As Virus or Malware, participate in triggering an event for your team." The badge was added to the game on October 26, 2019. Delightful Treats The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "As a Program, participate in triggering an event for your team during the 2019 Halloween event." Upon being earned, the badge unlocked various Halloween-themed characters for Databrawl Roleplay, those characters being: Hardware Jawbreaker, Hollow Bloatware, Hollow RAM, and Hollow Software. The badge was added to the game on October 27, 2019. It is no longer obtainable. Tricky Triumph The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "As Virus or Malware, participate in triggering an event for your team during the 2019 Halloween event." Upon being earned, the badge unlocked various Halloween-themed characters for Databrawl Roleplay, those characters being: Bombardmint, Clown99, Hollow CIH, Sourewalker, and Spyvamp. The badge was added to the game on October 27, 2019. It is no longer obtainable. Bah Humbug The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "As Virus or Malware, participate in triggering an event for your team during the 2019 Christmas event." The badge was added to the game on December 18, 2019. Happy Holidays The description/requirement for this badge reads as follows: "As a Program, participate in triggering an event for your team during the 2019 Christmas event." The badge was added to the game on December 18, 2019. Roleplay Badges By the Other Book! This badge is obtained by reading the rules of Databrawl Roleplay. Its description reads as follows: "You read the roleplaying rules!" Busy Bee This badge was obtainable during the Beesmas 2018 Databrawl Event. It is no longer obtainable as that event ended. Box Dimension Completed This badge was obtained by completing the puzzles in the true Box Dimension, which could be entered by pushing a box into a hole that was once in Software Sweets. Jackpot! This badge is obtained by getting a triple 7 on the Slot Machines. Its description reads as follows: "Manage to get a triple 7 using a Slot Machine (Slot Machines are FREE to use)" More Facts * There was an unused concept of a badge for Databrawl's Battle Zone whose requirement would've been to kill a Brawler with a knife. * Originally, way way back, Databrawl did not have badges. * Several of the badge icons are drawn by KxraDraws, who also drew Databrawl Battle Zone's main thumbnail icon and several of the gamepass icons. More Images Knife badge(june17-2018).png|Unused concept art of "Kill a Brawler with a knife" badge that dates back to June 17, 2018.